The Truth
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: Harry has been sheltered from the truth for to long. Now Lupin has to tell the boy who his really father is. (Finally revealed and COMPLETE!)
1. Chapter one

Lupin looked up at Lily's figure. She was taking to James about her problem. They all knew what was going on but only Lupin was stressed other then James because of his stupidity. Sirius walked into the room and up to Lupin looking at him intently.  
"Remus, I can't believe that Lily's Pregnant." He seemed stressed as well. The only one that seemed to be not suffering from stress was Peter. Then again Peter was fairly easy to please.  
"What do you recon James is talking about?" Sirius asked leaning over to Lupin's ear.  
"I can't be certain but she seems to not be taking it that well if you know what I mean."  
"I do. I hope he's being kind though, you do remember that she has been sick for the last week or so."  
"It's kind of strange that there fighting don't you think?" Sirius said looking over at Peter who seemed to be entertaining himself by looking at a wizard's chessboard. "Simple isn't he?"  
Lupin looked down at Peter. Well he could just be sheltering you from what his truly remarkable brilliance."  
"Oh don't give me that load of crap," Sirius snapped, "He's dense and you know it just as well as I do."  
"Well it couldn't hurt to be kind to him once and awhile couldn't it?" Lupin stated.  
Sirius smirked at his friend. Then lifted his arm and gave him a comforting hug.  
"You don't have to worry about everyone else you know." Sirius whispered Lupin nodded, "can't be helped."  
Sirius suddenly turned his hug into a pinching war. As the Lupin tried to fight him off Lily came out of the room crying. James who seemed to have been confused and saddened himself followed her.  
Lupin looked up at Lily as she passed. As she passed the group she looked directly at Sirius. Lupin watched as Sirius returned her glance. He looked like he was filled with regret. James looked between the two, then turned towards Sirius, giving him the nastiest look Lupin had ever seen them exchange.  
That was how it had all started. That day Lily spilt her heart out to James. The truth about everything that had happened. The truth about Harry, and who his father really was. 


	2. Chapter two

Sirius looked at Lupin in confusion. The two had been discussing their problems. Trying to clear things up before they would all have to leave Hogwarts forever. Sirius had thought that they were taking about what they wanted to do with their lives but Lupin had slipped him a trick question.  
  
"Moony are you kidding me?" he asked almost laughing.  
  
"No, actually I'm quite serious. I want to know what is going on between you and Lily Evans."  
  
Sirius just shook his head and continued to eat his toast.  
  
"You know I won't tell anyone else Sirius. I just want to know. I have to know." Sirius's face suddenly filled with an indescribable rage. "You think I did something to her. You don't trust me around anyone do you Remus!"  
  
"I didn't say that. I only meant to."  
  
"Shut up Remus, You don't know half of what my life is like."  
  
"I beg your pardon but I happen to be a Werewolf!" Lupin hissed at him  
  
"Oh and since you're a werewolf your automatically entitled to be empathetic then?" Sirius shot back.  
  
"I didn't say that Sirius, I only wanted to know."  
  
"Sure so you can side with James." Sirius pointed down the table to James.  
  
"I'm taking sides Sirius!" Lupin cried  
  
"Why don't you! Peter all ready did."  
  
Lupin sighed as he looked down the table at Peter who was sitting right next to James and Lily.  
  
" Peter's that way Sirius. I think you should just leave him out of this."  
  
"Oh really now your taking two sides. Remus I thought you were my friend but apparently you think James is right to shun me? Isn't that right?"  
  
"Would you stop being to ignorant Sirius, I didn't say anything about James in the whole conversation. I was merely asking a simple question which I expect to be answered!" Remus said standing up. "If you refuse to answer it then I guess I'll just have to ask James. Then maybe I will be on his side." With that Lupin started to walk towards James, Peter, and Lily.  
  
"No wait." Sirius stood up himself. "Moony, I didn't mean any of that."  
  
Lupin turned to him. "I know but if you expect me to help you have to help me first. I have to be filled in on the details you know."  
  
"It's just a childish fight." Sirius said  
  
"Over what though? That's my question." Lupin said sitting back down.  
  
"I think I hurt James real bad Remus."  
  
*******  
  
That was all Lupin ever remembered. It was mostly a blur to him. Sirius had told him what had happened and he didn't know what to say. There was nothing he really could say. It was Sirius's problem and he was the one that had to live with the facts and tell James that it was his fault.  
  
Remus sat up in the damp bed. A cloth slid off of his forehead as he did so. He blinked a few times and looked over to see Tonks. She was sound asleep in the chair beside him. She never could stay up. He grinned and tried to stand up. He couldn't really remember what had happen but it somehow had impaired his legs. He fell face first to the wooden floor. Once he was rubbing his nose, Molly Weasley ran into the room.  
  
"What was that?" She looked straight ahead of herself then looked down at Lupin, who was sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Tonks!" she cried trying to help Lupin sit up.  
  
Tonks bolted awake and looked down at the two. "Remus!"  
  
"It's alright Molly, I think I can handle sitting up."  
  
"I should hope so. You've been out cold for almost three weeks now, we thought you were in a coma."  
  
"That would explain a lot." Lupin said looking down at his legs. "Where's Sirius?"  
  
Molly looked puzzled at him then she looked up at Tonks.  
  
"Remus, Sirius has been dead for almost a year now."  
  
Lupin looked at her as if she had been lying but he knew that she was right. How could he have forgotten? It was like they were back in school and Sirius and him were just meeting for the first time.  
  
******  
  
Lupin looked up at the Professor. He was explaining that they were about to go into the sorting ceremony and that all the students were to behave themselves till he came back telling them that they were ready.  
  
Lupin looked around at all the other kids they seemed to be quite excited, some on the brink of killing over any second. There was a girl with bright red hair and green eyes that seemed to shine over everyone else. She had even caught the attention of a few other boys. He only had time to look at one. The boy had messy brown hair and glasses and seemed not to care that Lupin's eyes were trained on him.  
  
"Hullo."  
  
Lupin turned to see another boy were black hair almost down to his shoulders, grinning back at him.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I'm Sirius, and you are?"  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Well Remus, who you voting for?" Sirius asked  
  
Lupin looked at the other boy confused "what do you mean voting for?"  
  
"What I mean is the houses. What are you wanting to go into?"  
  
"Oh." Lupin blushed at the thought of not understanding. "I'm not sure, Ravenclaw I guess or Slytherin. They seem like the best groups."  
  
Sirius looked at him. "Well if you are going to go as a Slytherin, then I best be going. There an awful group of power hungry wizards."  
  
"What did you want to be?"  
  
Sirius shrugged at him. "I don't know, I just looked at you and thought. I think that boy is just like me somewhere deep down. I should ask him what house he wants to be in. So I came up here to ask you."  
  
"Why did you care?" asked a confused Lupin  
  
"Well I thought that if we got into the same house we were probably made to be friends. I have a feeling that's the way it's suppose to be."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well then I hope we do get in the same house. You seem like an interesting person Sirius. Best of luck for Griffindor." Lupin said as Sirius walked away.  
  
Sirius turned to him. "That's more like it. Griffindor it is!"  
  
*****  
  
Lupin looked up at Tonks and Molly. They were looking down at him again in great concern. He understood that they thought he had lost his memory but that wasn't the case. He was perfectly fine. In fact he was to fine, he was starting to remember things that he wanted to forget.  
  
Tonks helped him to stand up.  
  
"Are you all right Remus?" she asked  
  
Lupin nodded. Besides that fact that he had just fallen he was quite all right.  
  
"Well we should probably get some food in you." Molly suggested.  
  
"Actually I am quite hungry." Lupin said  
  
Molly smiled "Well I'll go see what's left from lunch."  
  
Lupin with the help of Tonks followed her down stairs. As the three entered the kitchen they saw Ron and Hermione playing chess with a muggle board, and Harry and Ginny talking about going back to school and NEWTS. When Lupin entered the room everyone's face turned to him. Mr. Weasley who had been taking to Moody stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Glad to see your up and about Remus." He said taking Lupin from Tonks.  
  
"Tonks has been taking care of you for awhile now, we thought she was going to be asleep." Moody said pulling out a chair for Arthur to set Lupin down in.  
  
"She was." Molly said not bothering to turn to them, from the sink.  
  
Harry stopped his conversation with Ginny and looked over towards Lupin. He seemed to still be tired but he was curious as to what it was like to be out of it for so long.  
  
"It's like sleeping Harry." Lupin said without even turning to the boy.  
  
"How did you know that's what I was going to ask?" Harry said looking at Ron  
  
"Your just like your father, that's why," Lupin said, "He always needed to know what was going on."  
  
"I thought he was the one always causing the trouble wasn't he."  
  
The others nodded at Harry's reply, they too had also thought it was the other way around.  
  
"Well you just didn't know your father as well as I did Harry," Lupin said sadly turning to the sixteen-year-old boy. "There are few who actually know the truth." 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three:  
  
Harry looked up at Lupin confused. Lupin could tell that the whole statement confused him. He knew that his father was a troublemaker and that him and Remus had been friends when they were younger. They were known for their problem solving, except the fact that they were the ones that usually made the problem.  
  
"Would you like a sandwich?" Mrs. Weasley asked turning his attention away from Harry.  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful Molly." Lupin said  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked over to him with a plate that held the sandwich. He thanked her with a nod and started to eat.  
  
*********  
  
Sirius looked up at Lupin and grinned. "Well mate it seems that were to be in the same house so we are meant to be friends."  
  
"Are you sure that you didn't rig the whole thing?" asked Lupin suspiciously.  
  
"Hey Sirius who's your friend?"  
  
Lupin turned to see the boy that he had spotted before. His messy hair and his glasses were all turned towards Remus.  
  
"This is Remus Lupin, he's a friend that I met before the sorting."  
  
"Hello Remus, I'm James Potter."  
  
"Hello." Lupin replied sitting down beside Sirius.  
  
"Hello Remus."  
  
The three turned and looked up at another boy. Lupin recognized the boy. His name was Peter and he was the boy that sat with him on the train to school. He was standing with the other girl that had bright green eyes and red hair.  
  
"Hello. Um.James, Sirius this is Peter."  
  
Sirius saluted him and James seemed to be in other places. Peter waved back at Sirius then turned to the girl.  
  
"This is Lily Evans. She's in Griffindor as well." Peter explained.  
  
Lupin looked up at Lily, she seemed to be attached to Peter. He was quite handsome. Well at the time anyway. He did change throughout the years, quite a few years.  
  
"Hello Lily," James said happily. "There's a seat here if you like."  
  
"Oh thank you very much James."  
  
"Well there's lots of seats, you could pretty much sit anywhere you wish." Sirius said.  
  
Lily smiled at him and took a seat on the other side of Sirius. She was talking across the table to Peter till the food was presented. That was the first day Lupin realized that James had a crush on her.  
  
*********  
  
"Do you feel any better Remus?" asked Arthur  
  
"Much better that you." He said trying to stand up again.  
  
Lupin looked over at Harry who was deep in thought. He was just like him, always trying to come up with ideas that would help the situation. It was almost too obvious. If only the others knew the truth.  
  
"Harry,"  
  
The boy looked up at Lupin adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Do you really need those glasses?"  
  
Harry stared blankly at him. "I always have." He said  
  
"I was just wondering,"  
  
"Why?" asked Harry now intent to get an answer out of Lupin.  
  
"Well, it's just that your father never needed glasses." Remus replied standing up with the help of Tonks.  
  
Everyone looked shocked at Lupin. Arthur and Moody more then the others did.  
  
"Remus, James had glasses because he needed them. I think you hit you head a little to hard."  
  
Tonks started to help Lupin back up the stairs to the room he had been in before.  
  
"I wasn't talking about James, Alastor." He said disappearing from there view.  
  
"Remus, Is James Harry's really father?" Asked Tonks  
  
Lupin didn't reply. There wasn't much he could tell her. It would be better for her not to find out before everyone else did, especially Harry. After all it was his past that Lupin would be ruining with the truth.  
  
Tonks took the silence as a sign of not to say anything else at that very moment. She just took him straight to the room and helped him to sit on the bed. She turned back to the door when he stopped her.  
  
"Tonks could you please pass me my bag. Lupin asked pointing to the bag that lay in one of the far corners of the room.  
  
"Sure," Tonks walked over to the corner and passed him the bag "Is there anything else you would like before I go back down stairs?"  
  
"No thanks." Lupin smiled at her as she left. Then he opened the bag and pulled out a tattered notebook.  
  
"Lets see," he opened the book and looked in at all the horrible drawings that surrounded the sides of each individual paper. "I remember this."  
  
James, Sirius, Peter and he had always written messages to each other in this book during class if possible. He continued to dig around in the bag till something fell out of the bag. He looked down to see that what had fallen out of the bag were old photo's. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:  
  
"These words will not heal, fear is how I fall confusing what is real."  
  
Lupin looked down at the photos. There were tears coming down his face now. He couldn't remember what it was like to be in James favor. They didn't get along as well as Sirius did. As well the fact that Lupin had been best friends with Sirius and eventually James decided that he didn't want to be friends with him at all was still fresh in his memory.  
  
He glanced at the picture of the four boys in there fifth year. It was when Sirius, James and Peter had finally gotten the hang of changing into animals. Lupin could remember all the joy he felt when his friends turned up to spend the time that he had been a werewolf as with him. The joy had over flown in him when they had first decided to travel the streets instead of staying in the shrieking shack.  
  
He wiped the tears out of his eyes. James had been their friend and all of them had betrayed him in a way.  
  
""""""  
  
Sirius walked over to Lily, James and Lupin grinning. He seemed quite proud of for finding black dress robes for the Yule ball.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked  
  
"I say you look the same as ever." James smirked at him  
  
Lily punched James in the shoulder and turned to Sirius smiling at him. "I think they match you perfectly Sirius."  
  
Sirius turned to Lupin who was burying his face into a textbook so he wouldn't have to answer and sound like a fool.  
  
"Well Moony?" Sirius's voice came from behind the book. "What do you think?"  
  
"Um... you look good."  
  
"How can you know that I look good when you don't even look at me? Hey are you even listening!" Sirius cried snatching Lupin's book right out of his hand.  
  
"Now what do you want!" Lupin hissed at him  
  
Sirius looked at the book. "The art of Potion making? Remus what do you think your doing studying when we have a ball to go to!"  
  
Lupin looked down at the floor. "I'm not going." He mumbled.  
  
James looked at Sirius then the two looked back at their friend. "What do you mean your not going? Of course your going, and your going to dance like you've never danced before!"  
  
"Sirius I'm not going!" Lupin shouted at him and stood up and walked away.  
  
Sirius looked at James and shook his head. "I'll go talk to him."  
  
Lupin walked over to the window in his bedroom and looked out the window sadly. He had been an outcast from the beginning and this just probed that he couldn't do anything on his own.  
  
"Remus what's wrong?"  
  
Lupin didn't turn; he knew from the voice that it was Sirius. He had probably come to talk him into going.  
  
"I already told you Sirius that I'm not going to the Yule ball." He whispered  
  
Sirius set a hand on his shoulder and made him turn around to face him.  
  
"I know what you said," Sirius said "I just want to know why your not going."  
  
Lupin looked down at the floor. "Your going to think I'm an idiot if I told you."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I never thought of you as an idiot ever Remus."  
  
Lupin looked at his best friend grimly. "I don't have anyone to go with."  
  
Sirius looked as if he was going to laugh. He just shook his head ever so often giggling. "That's the reason you're passing up a dance!"  
  
Lupin nodded then turned away. He didn't want to see his friend laughing at him.  
  
"Moony, put your dress robes on cause were going to the Yule ball together."  
  
Lupin spun around and looked at his friend as if he was nuts. "You and me going to the Yule ball together?" he asked again  
  
Sirius nodded. "I didn't have anyone to go with either so let's just go hunting."  
  
Lupin laughed at Sirius's dramatization of Snape trying to dance.  
  
"All right I'll go." He said not being able to talk anymore.  
  
"Good!"  
  
That was when the trouble started. Due to Sirius and him not having dates. James became very protective of Lily. She was willing to dance with them all but James didn't want her to.  
  
"Come on Lily!" Sirius said pulling on her arm  
  
"She doesn't want to dance Padfoot!" James said  
  
Lily looked at James offended. That was the last straw and everyone knew it. She stood up and walked over to Sirius.  
  
"I would love to dance with you Sirius." Lily said aiming to see James face. He just shrugged and looked away from her angrily.  
  
Lupin watched as Sirius and Lily danced but they didn't stop at one dance they danced all night. Lily always looked over at the table towards James. He wasn't paying attention to her though so she started to look at Remus. He often found himself always landing in her gaze. He waved a few times but was pinched under the table by James.  
  
Then it happened. The last song started to play and James was going to get up and walk over to Lily to ask if she wanted to dance with him but Lily and Sirius came of the dance floor laughing. Lupin looked at James, he was getting desperate now to dance with Lily it was apparent.  
  
"Lily do you want to."  
  
James trailed off looking at her in shock. She had just turned around to Sirius and was now kissing him. It wasn't just a simple peck either it was a real kiss. Lupin turned towards James, he could actually see the shock build into rage as James stormed out of the great hall.  
  
Lily stopped kissing Sirius and grinned to herself. Sirius who looked confused by the whole episode sat down not saying a word. Then Lily walked over to Lupin himself.  
  
"Remus, would you like to dance?" she asked  
  
Lupin looked at the door and seeing that James was no were to be found he nodded to Lily. She grinned and grabbed his hand pulling him to the dance floor. Lupin knew that James was going to hate Sirius for what just happened and he would even find it in his heart to have a grudge against because he didn't do anything to stop it and he accepted Lily's offer to dance instead of decline to prove his friendship.  
  
"""""""""  
  
Lupin looked up when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened slightly and Harry's head popped in. "I was just wondering if I could have a word with you Professor Lupin."  
  
Lupin smiled at the younger boy. "Of course Harry, what's on your mind?"  
  
"My father." 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five:  
  
"It's just a childish fight." Sirius said  
  
"Over what though? That's my question." Lupin replied  
  
"I think I hurt James real bad Remus."  
  
Harry sat down beside Lupin and looked at the picture he held in his hand. He could tell that the older man was tense near him and he couldn't understand why. He shifted uneasily with Lupin's gaze turning to him.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up at him "What you said earlier about my father, and not needing glasses. I was just wondering if that was true?"  
  
Lupin nodded. "It is quite true Harry."  
  
"But in that picture your holding he's wearing glasses."  
  
Lupin looked down at the picture. Peter, James, Sirius and him were all smiling and waving. James was wearing glasses in the picture as Harry had said he had been.  
  
"Your father isn't wearing glasses in this picture Harry."  
  
Harry looked down at the picture again. "Are you seeing things Professor," he pointed at James Potter. "He is wearing glasses."  
  
Lupin sighed and shook his head. "Your father isn't wearing any glasses but James is."  
  
Harry sat there confused. "I don't understand. James Potter is my father and there he is in the picture wearing glasses."  
  
Lupin looked at Harry sympathetically and Harry understood.  
  
"James Potter, he. Isn't my father is he?" Harry asked  
  
Lupin shook his head. "No he isn't."  
  
Harry looked up. "Then you must have some clue as to who it is."  
  
Lupin passed Harry another photo. In it was Sirius, Lily and Lupin. "You father is in that picture."  
  
Harry looked down at the photo as Lupin stood up and slowly walked out of the room leaving the boy to his thoughts. How could he have just been so mean and come out with it like that. It hadn't been fair to Harry but the boy was old enough to know the truth.  
  
******  
  
"All you did was dance with Lily and now James is freaking out about it!" Lupin groaned as he saw the two avoid each other in the hallway.  
  
"It's not that simple, It was much more then a dance. It was closer then that Moony." Sirius said adjusting his tie nervously.  
  
Lupin sighed. "I don't even want to know what you two are up to."  
  
Sirius didn't speak to him the rest of the day. They just avoided confrontations with James and Peter. Finally they were all in there own common rooms. James was staring at Lupin with Peter and Lily on either side of him. Sirius was sitting lazily across the room trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"So James are you leaving for chrismas holidays then?" asked Lupin.  
  
James nodded. And Peter spoke up. "I'm leaving too. I'm heading to Australia with my mother."  
  
"Australia, that sounds exciting!" Lupin said, smiling at Peter.  
  
"I can't wait for tomorrow when we get to leave," Sirius said. "Too bad you couldn't come with me, Moony, instead of staying here all holidays, alone."  
  
"I don't mind it," Lupin replied.  
  
"I'll be here too," Lily said. "My sister was in the hospital because of the house burning down, and my parents are to busy to pick me up."  
  
****** Lupin entered one of the few studies in the house. Alastor Moody was there, cleaning the desk, and turned to Lupin as he entered.  
  
"Hello Remus," Alastor said, examining him with his eye. "Is something troubling you?"  
  
"A lot actually," Lupin said  
  
"What?"  
  
"I showed Harry something that I don't think he was ready to handle."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I showed him who his real father is."  
  
"That took a lot of courage, Remus, to tell him truth."  
  
Lupin looked at Alastor and bit his lip. "I couldn't tell him the truth. I just showed him a picture with Lily, Sirius and I."  
  
"Well you had better clear up the problem before Harry thinks something else."  
  
"Right."  
  
Lupin exited the room and walked back towards his own but upon arriving he noticed that Harry was no longer there. He walked down the stairs and towards a large living room. When he entered everyone looked up. Harry was sitting in the middle of the room with Ron and Hermione. They looked up at Lupin shocked.  
  
"Remus Harry tells us that James isn't his father and that you told him Sirius was." Mr. Weasley said, confused.  
  
"Could you please tell him the truth," Mrs. Weasley cried, "He doesn't need anyone else trying to mess up his life, and after you getting attacked by all those Death eaters I would say you just lost some of your memory."  
  
"I wasn't lying," Lupin said. "Everything I said was the truth Molly, James isn't Harry's father."  
  
"Then who is?" Molly shouted  
  
Lupin turned to Molly Weasley then towards Harry. "Will you please let me explain?"  
  
Harry nodded. 


	6. Chapter six

This chapter has some swearing in it. So if you don't like that kind of stuff, I would just not read it. Thanks for your reveiws. I love seeing who can figure out who Harry's dad is. After this one you'll most likely all know. But before there was only one person who did.  
  
Chapter six:  
  
'Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played'  
  
Lupin took a seat in a chair beside Harry and Ron. They were looking at him with great interest. He smiled down at the two.  
  
"Harry, are you really prepared to hear what I'm about to say?" He asked  
  
Harry nodded, if there was a secret about his father he wanted to hear it.  
  
Lupin sighed. "I'll start from here first then." Lupin's hand reached inside of his cloak and he pulled out a pensieve.  
  
"You have one of those!" Ron cried gazing at it with great interest.  
  
Lupin nodded. "If you could just look in it please, then we can get started."  
  
Harry and the others looked in it at the silvery mist that was swirling inside of it. Then there were people starting to form. Harry recognized them from before. It was Lupin, Sirius, James and Lily. They were all sitting in what looked to be the Griffindor common room. Except that Lupin and Sirius were sitting as far as they could from them.  
  
******In the pensieve*****  
  
Sirius glared at James. "Oh please James, you're just so full of it!"  
  
"You shouldn't have even touched her Sirius! You know what it looks like why couldn't you keep your hands off of her." James snapped back.  
  
Lupin looked up to see Sirius starting to run out of ideas. The truth that they hadn't been doing anything didn't seem to over well with him. Lily stood up and put her hand on James' shoulder.  
  
"James, I can fight my own battles, thank you." Lily said softly.  
  
James turned to her then shrugged, still glaring at Sirius and Lupin. The two of them left the room after that leaving Lupin and Sirius staring at the door.  
  
Then Lupin turned towards Sirius angry. "I thought you said nothing happened!"  
  
Sirius turned towards his friend. "I just tripped, Moony, I just tripped and she just happened to be in front of me."  
  
"And you just happened to be in the boys dormitory, on a bed when this all happened."  
  
"She just wanted to talk to me and when.. Your not buying any of this are you?" Sirius said sadly.  
  
"Buying this! Sirius it's a load of shit!" Lupin screamed.  
  
Sirius turned away from Lupin and started to pace back and forth. "I know it doesn't seem like the truth but it is."  
  
"You were kissing her when James and I entered!" Lupin shouted.  
  
"That was her fault. Remus you have to believe me. You're the only friend I've got at the moment. It wasn't me it was her."  
  
Lupin stood there for a minute. "It will take awhile for me to trust you completely. Just give me some time. First it was the kiss after the dance now it's on the bed. I'm not sure what to think about any of this." With that he started to walk away.  
  
"Please Remus, You have to believe me."  
  
********  
  
"Sirius was with Lily!" Mr. Weasley shouted out forgetting that there were others there.  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly hit him in the shoulder. "Sshh Arthur, Let Lupin finish."  
  
Lupin nodded his thanks to Molly Weasley and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Don't think that Sirius is your father just yet." He said softly, as they continued to gaze into the pensieve.  
  
******pensieve*****  
  
Lily waved as James disappeared from her sight. She turned to see that Sirius was saying goodbye to Remus with Peter by his side. She walked over to them and up to Sirius. They looked at her as she started to talk to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the problems that your having with James Sirius." She said  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow then grinned. "Don't worry. Peter and Remus are going to talk to him about it. I think it's pretty much blown over though."  
  
"I'm glad," She said "I guess I will see you two when you get back from holidays then."  
  
"Guess so." Sirius said hugging her.  
  
Lupin smiled. They were getting along better since last time they were together.  
  
"We better go Padfoot." Peter said  
  
"Right."  
  
The two waved as they left the sight of Lily and Remus. She turned back to Remus and smiled. "Well what are you going to do today then?" she asked  
  
"Study I think. I was working on the last chapters of Potions, and the defense against the dark arts."  
  
Lily smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you in the common room later then. Seeing as were the only two that are left in Griffindor." With that she walked away from him. 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter Seven: In which the truth is FINALLY revealed to Harry. NOT  
  
'Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a path'  
  
****  
  
That night in the common room Lily and Lupin had decided to work together on their defense against the dark arts homework. Lily was currently working on an essay when Lupin noticed that it was starting to get late.  
  
"Do you want to quite for tonight?" he asked, looking at her essay. "You miss-spelled that word."  
  
"Which one." She asked not even looking at her paper but at Lupin.  
  
Lupin pointed to the location that she had miss-spelled. "This one right here. You put a 'y' instead of an 'e'" He stopped talking for a minute and slowly looked up her face.  
  
She was looking right at him not saying a word or paying attention.  
  
"Lily."  
  
She leaned forwards pushing her books and essay's away. They landed on the floor in a heap. Lily got closer to him and Remus started to panic. She pushed him down on the couch and kissed him.  
  
He didn't know what was going on at all but all that he knew was that he was enjoying ever moment of it. She sat up and looked away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus," she said "I didn't mean to do that."  
  
Lupin sat up again right next to her; he lifted his hands and cupped her face then kissed her again. She didn't pull away but instead wrapped her arms around him.  
  
*******  
  
Everyone looked up at Lupin. He had his face to the floor and wasn't speaking. Harry was shocked, what was with his mother. Was she out of her mind? First she was with his supposed father James, then Sirius and now she was kissing Lupin. It didn't make sense.  
  
"What does that have to do with who Harry's father is?" asked Tonks who had been hovering around the room.  
  
Lupin looked up at her. He looked like he didn't know what to say. Then he nodded again to the Pensive.  
  
****** Every morning for the next few weeks Lupin woke up with Lily in his arms. Ever since the first night James, Peter and Sirius had left. They had become closer then ever. They never went any where without the other.  
  
Lily peeked at him from behind her book in the library. He grinned back at her then set his book down.  
  
"What do you say to going on a walk?" he asked  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad you asked. It was getting stuffy in here and it was so nice when I woke up. The boy's dormitory has such a big window to let all the sun in."  
  
Remus stood up and took her hand. They exited the library and started towards the grounds around the school. They walked hand in hand. Lily leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned to her face and kissed her.  
  
"Lily!?"  
  
"Remus!"  
  
The two immediately jerked away from each other and turned to see Sirius standing next to James. They looked at each other then back to the two. James marched right up to Remus and punched him clear across the face.  
  
"You bastard!" James cried jumping on Lupin and punching him over and over again.  
  
When Lily screamed Sirius decided to wake up from his shock and ran over. He grabbed James and pulled him off of Lupin just in time. Lupin wiped the blood that was coming from his nose and coughed up blood.  
  
James turned towards Lily and glared at her.  
  
"James." Lily started but James held up his hand to silence her.  
  
He pulled away from Sirius and held out a hand. "I owe you an apology Sirius. It turns out it was Lily all along. I understand why you said nothing happened."  
  
Sirius shrugged and looked towards Lupin sadly.  
  
"What about Remus?" Sirius asked "He's may not be in your good books but I don't think he meant anything."  
  
James took in a sharp breath. "Remus, I have nothing to say to you." He said then turned towards Lily.  
  
He still looked disgusted at her. "Lily I can't stay mad at you," he said, "Cause ever since I met you I loved you and when you love someone as much as I love you, you learn to forgive everything."  
  
"James I'm sorry about everything." She said, starting to cry.  
  
Lupin and Sirius watched as Lily ran over to James and hugged him.  
  
"I'll never hurt you again as long as I live." She said  
  
"Lily before anything more happens, before you find anyone else, I have to ask." James dug in his pocket and pulled out a ring.  
  
Lily looked at it then she looked at the ground at Lupin. She didn't know what to say. He couldn't do anything to stop her reply.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked  
  
"Under the circumstances," she looked sadly down at his shirt.  
  
"I don't care what just happened. Just start over before all this and answer me."  
  
"Yes," she said, "Yes, I will marry you."  
  
Sirius looked down at Lupin. He looked heartbroken but it was his fault that this had happened. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
*******  
  
"Now I'm really confused," Tonks cried, "First it was Sirius, then it is you! So who the hell is Harry's dad!"  
  
"Patience Tonks." Mrs. Weasley said "There's more." 


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight:  
  
Lupin looked up at Lily's figure. She was taking to James about her problem. They all knew what was going on but only Lupin was stressed other then Peter because of his stupidity. Sirius walked into the room and up to Lupin looking at him intently.  
  
"Remus, I can't believe that Lily's Pregnant." He seemed stressed as well...  
  
Lily came out of the room crying. James who seemed to have been confused and saddened himself followed her.  
  
Lupin looked up at Lily as she passed. As she passed the group she looked directly at Sirius. Lupin watched as Sirius returned her glance. He looked like he was filled with regret. James looked between the two, then turned towards Sirius, giving him the nastiest look Lupin had ever seen them exchange.  
  
Then he turned towards Lupin himself. The glare he gave Remus could have burned a whole into his body.  
  
"James, I'm sorry. You know I am." Lupin said trying to win him over.  
  
"Don't even think it!" James said exiting the room alone.  
  
Later that evening Remus, and Sirius were sitting in the great hall eating supper when Lily approached them and sat down. Remus and Sirius both looked up at her.  
  
"So you know I'm Pregnant then." She said looking at Sirius.  
  
"Yes." Sirius said  
  
"Then you know who's it is."  
  
"Its James isn't it?" asked Sirius  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"Well then it's Sirius'" Remus said  
  
"No, It's yours Remus."  
  
Lupin looked as though he was about to become sick. He looked down at his food then up at Sirius who was looking just as shocked.  
  
"How do you know for sure?" Lupin asked  
  
Lily looked around to see if anyone was listening in on the conversation then she told him. "You're the only one that I've ever gone that far with."  
  
"I though you had been with both James and Sirius!" Lupin cried  
  
She shook her head. "I've only ever kissed them." She explained. "You're the only one that I've ever gone all the way with."  
  
Lupin thought about all the times that he had woken up with her in his arms and they had been in the same bed.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked  
  
"Well James knows," she explained "So I'm going to have the baby and he said were not going to talk about it ever to it."  
  
"Your not going to tell the baby that I'm it's father?" asked Lupin.  
  
She took his hand. "I know the baby will find out eventually."  
  
"No your right. That would be the best thing for the baby. It shouldn't have to know about any of this. Of your mistake." Lupin said starting to pick at his food with his fork.  
  
"Don't ever say that Remus. You were not a mistake. It's just I love the both of you," she looked up at Sirius who was looked bewildered. "All of you." She corrected herself.  
  
"Then why did you go with James?" Remus asked  
  
Lily looked down the table at James who was laughing with Peter.  
  
"Because I find myself loving him more then I do you two."  
  
"Right." Sirius said taking a big bite of food as if it didn't affect him.  
  
Lily didn't say any more she just stood up and walked away towards James and Peter.  
  
"My child." Lupin said looking down at his food.  
  
"Tough break, Remus, but I'm a hundred percent behind you." Sirius said  
  
"I don't think I'm hungry any more."  
  
*********  
  
Harry looked up at Lupin. He stood up and put the pensive away. Then he looked down at Harry before leaving the room to see his reaction to the whole thing.  
  
"Harry, I'm your father." 


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter Nine:  
  
Lupin walked up the stairs slowly towards the room he had been staying in. His side was being to burn with an increadible pain. He pulled himself up the stairs with his right hand on the railing, and his left cluching his side. All this stress had finally broken threw his barrier. He had finally told Harry the truth. The Truth that he was his true father, the truth that he had betrayed James so willingly.  
  
Suddenly the pain shot through his whole body and he collaped to his knees, still holding the railing. The pain was really starting to get to him, the whole room was getting cold. Molly had been right. He had done to much when he had just awoke from being out cold for almost three weeks.  
  
Breathing heavily he pulled himself up again, only to find himself wanting to collapse again. He would have hit the stairs again if Harry hadn't caught him. He looked at the boy that was holding him up.  
  
"Harry I.."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Let's get you to your room."  
  
Lupin didn't say anything, he just alowd Harry to help him walk. They got to the room and Harry pushed the door open with his feet, and the two entered. Once Lupin was sitting down on the bed Harry began to speak.  
  
"Is it true?" he asked  
  
Lupin looked at him saddly. "Yes. your mother was going to tell you when you were older but then...Voldermort."  
  
Harry watched as Lupin began to shake. There were tears cascading down his pale face.  
  
"I could have stopped it Harry," He whispered, "I should have been there to stop it."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. The whole thing had come as a shock to him. He had just found out that his real father was Remus Lupin and not James Potter, and now his 'father' was crying over not being able to stop his mothers death.  
  
"There wasn't anything you could have done." Harry said  
  
"I could have stopped the whole ordeal Harry, if I hadn't kissed your mother."  
  
"But then I wouldn't be here."  
  
"No, i supose you wouldn't but then Sirius wouldn't have betrayed your father."  
  
******  
  
Lily looked up happily at James. He was smiling at her with great admiration. Harry had just said his first words at the anniversary party. Harry was grinning from his fathers lap, as Albus Dumbledore laughed.  
  
Peter was sitting beside Lily sipping at his pop nerviously. Sirius was standing in the corner with Remus.  
  
"I thought you were'nt coming?" he said.  
  
"I decided I should put all things aside and wish them a happy anniversary." Lupin replied.  
  
"Well your son is just like you." Sirius laughed.  
  
Lupins expression clowded. "Please don't say that. He's really not mine. James is his father now."  
  
"Stop putting yourself down." Sirius said, hitting him in the arm.  
  
"Harry shouldn't even exsist."  
  
"Shut up. Of course he's supose to exsist. One of these days your going to realise that he was created for a reason Remus."  
  
Lupin looked up at Sirius. "Thanks. Maybe I just wish everything would work out my way."  
  
"Cheer up Moony," Sirius grinned hitting him on the back. "This is a party."  
  
Just then there were cheers from everyone as James walked onto the small stage in the center of the room.  
  
"First of all I want to thank you all for coming." James said beaming.  
  
"Take it off!" Sirius cried.  
  
James laughed and continued. "Next I would like to say infront of you all, how much this means to us, that you took the time to put this whole thing together."  
  
Sirius raised his glass to James, like everyone else in the room.  
  
"I would also like to take this oppritunity to ask Sirius Black, my best friend, to be our Secret Keeper."  
  
Sirius spit out his wine, and looked up at James and Lily. The two were smiling bak at him eagerly.  
  
Sirius nodded to them. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"I would also like to say that my love for Lily will always be strong no matter what." James turned towards Lily and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Lily blushed and followed her husband off of the stage. James talked to a few more people and then made his way towards Sirius and Remus. When he got there he was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"You mean it?" he asked, with the look of relefe on his face.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"That's great." James said, hugging Sirius. He was about to say something else when he noticed Remus standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here." he asked, his expression of happyness dissapeared into hatred.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you two an happy anniverasary." he said.  
  
"Thanks," James said bitterly. "but i think you should just leave." Remus had almost thought James had forgiven him, but there was no such luck.  
  
"Look, i told you I was sorry James." Remus said.  
  
"I think you should go now!" James spat starting to walk away from him.  
  
"Even if you don't concider me a friend anymore James, Your still my friend!" Remus cried through the crowds.  
  
James stopped and so did the music. "Just go." he hissed.  
  
Remus didn't say anything more, he just walked out of the hall and towards the street alone and with nothing left.  
  
******  
  
"How could Sirius betray my father when your my father."  
  
Lupin looked at the seventeen year old boy who he was talking to. "James, he betrayed James for me."  
  
"You mean as a Secret Keeper?"  
  
Remus nodded. "He told James that he couldn't be their Secret Keeper because he wouldn't decided between his two friends. He told James that Peter could do it and Peter betrayed them. He choose to be my friend through everything, and now he's dead."  
  
Shaking more Lupin looked up at the roof. "I just thought it would be easier never to tell you the truth, and think your father was a great man, not a man that hid from the truth."  
  
"How can you say any of that."  
  
"I can because it's the truth Harry, if none of this had happened, Peter wouldn't have been able to betray them. Sirius wouldn't have been in Azkaban like he was, and James and I would still be friends."  
  
Harry looked at his feet. "You say it like I'm a problem."  
  
"No Harry, you were never the problem. I always wanted to tell you. Everytime you grew and learned something I was so happy for you. I loved you without a doubt."  
  
"Then why did I have to live with the Dursleys! Why couldn't I live with you and be your son!" Harry shouted at him.  
  
"No one knew Harry. I swore to Lily that I wouldn't tell anyone. So no one ever found out about us until now."  
  
"You let me be raised by them," Harry said saddly. "That hurts, you were protecting a promise that died when my mother died."  
  
Lupin looked at his son in shock.  
  
"So why was it any different that your telling me now?" Harry spat.  
  
"Your right. Harry you don't have to be willing to accept it, but now that you know I'm willing to start."  
  
"I'm just glad I can have the chance to at least experience it. Ron told me what it was like one time, and I just wished that I would have been able to as well."  
  
"Then your going to let me..be your father?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. "I supose it does."  
  
Lupin smiled at him. "I'll try my hardest for you."  
  
Harry looked up at him. "Does that mean that I no longer have to live with the Dursleys?" he asked excited.  
  
Lupin smiled. "Never again."  
  
Harry grinned but it soon fadded. "I just wish that I could hurt them for what they've put me through all these years."  
  
"Maybe we will," Lupin said grinning. "Why don' t you and I pay them a visit?"  
  
Harry looked up at him. "That would be perfect." 


	10. Chapter ten

George and Fred: Thank you for all your reveiws, that's what we love to see. That's what made this fic go by so fast. So again thank you, and for Ivy Crane who was able figure out that it was Remus Lupin who was Harry's father, a round of applause and a plate of fainting fancies. YAY! and now for the final chapter of 'The Truth' *****  
  
Chapter ten: JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT. MEET THE DURSLEYS!!!  
  
Harry sat petted Hedwig. She looked at him saddly.  
  
"Don't worry Hedwig. Were going to stay here. No more nasty people wanting to hurt you." Harry said.  
  
She flapped her wings a few times to tell him that she understood, and was as happy about it as Harry was.  
  
Just then the door opened and Mrs. Weasley walked in.  
  
"How are you doing dear?" she asked, the concern in her voice unmasked.  
  
"I'm doing fine actually," Harry said, standing up.  
  
"I'm glad, what happened the other day was a shock for us all, but Remus seems to be get well now. Must have been a load on his mind, being your father and not telling you. Him and Arthur were talking all morning about it, while you were sleeping."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, taking the clean clothes she had brought for him.  
  
"Yes, Remus was quite glad to take advise from him on parenting."  
  
Harry was going to laugh at the thought but seeing Mrs. Weasley looking so proudly about her husband, he decided against it and decided it would be best to let the facts rest.  
  
"Oh, by the way Harry, Remus is down stairs already ready to go when you are."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said, he set the clothes down and left the room with Mrs. Weasley for downstairs.  
  
When they arrived in the kitchen they saw Lupin sitting beside Mr. Weasley who was telling him the trials of potty training.  
  
"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley cried, rushing over and covering his mouth so he couldn't say the last bit.  
  
Lupin blinked for a minute then started to laugh.  
  
"Hello." Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned to him from there game of muggle chess.  
  
"Hello Harry," they said together.  
  
"Hermiones just showing me the differences in muggle chess compared to wizards chess." Ron exclaimed, standing up and streaching.  
  
Hermione just groaned. "He does that every time he beats me."  
  
Harry smirked at Ron who was blushing. It had been almost a month since Ron had told him that he liked Hermione more then a friend. Yet Ron hadn't been able to tell her.  
  
"All ready to go then Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to Lupin who had just addressed him. "Yes."  
  
"Then we should get going don't you think?"  
  
Harry nodded to his 'new father'. "I don't really want to spend that much time there."  
  
"I understand." Lupin said, standing up and walking towards him. "You can dissapat now can you not?"  
  
Harry nodded. He could, though he perferred the old fasion way of a broom.  
  
"All right then. let's get to it." Lupin said.  
  
"Are you sure your going to be able to?" asked Harry, "I mean you just woke up yesterday, will you be able to?"  
  
Lupin nodded. "I have enough strength."  
  
"Okay." Harry said, not at all convinced.  
  
They two of them dissapeared from the house and reappeared infront of number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
"This is it." Harry said, taking a deep breath. "I just want to see the look on aunt Petunia's face when she see's you."  
  
Lupin looked at Harry and smiled weakly. Harry started to walk forward and when he reached the door he paused for a moment. He really didn't want to be coming back here, but he didn't have to stay and this was the only time he could repay them, the way they had him. Looking out of the corner of his eye at his 'father', he knocked on the door.  
  
They waited for a few minutes and when there was no reply. Harry turned around and was going to walk away when the door opened.  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
He could tell from the voice who it was.  
  
"Hello Uncle Vernon." he said.  
  
Mr. Dursley didn't force a smile like Harry had, he just pulled him into the house. "I suppose your here to make sure this thing, returns safely." he growled.  
  
"Actually..." Lupin started but was cut off.  
  
"Well, were's that stupid bird and his luggage then?" Vernon looked around.  
  
Harry dusted himself off just as Petunia and Dudley walked to the door.  
  
"Oh your back!" Dudley groaned. "I thought for sure you had been killed this time."  
  
Petunia looked at him in discust. "Where are your things?" she hissed. "Don't think were carrying them in for you."  
  
Lupin looked at the three then at Harry. He felt guilty now for having left Harry to live with them up until then.  
  
Vernon looked at Lupin. "Well, where are his things."  
  
"Actually, his thing's are not coming." Lupin explained.  
  
"Well then." Vernon said, then shut the door leaving Lupin outside looking dully at the door.  
  
*****  
  
Vernon grabbed Harry by his shirt and drug him to his feet.  
  
"Lost your things now?" Vernon asked. "Well don't expect us to give you anything."  
  
"I haven't lost anything!" he cried,tugging his shirt away from his Uncle. "It's at the house I'll be staying at forever."  
  
"You mean were getting rid of you?" Dudley asked.  
  
Harry nodded. Then they heard Petunia scream. They rushed to the kitchen where she was standing with Lupin infront of her.  
  
"Sorry. I decided that since you closed the door.I'd just let myself in." Lupin said shyly.  
  
"Get out! Get out!" Petunia cried, arms flailing in the air.  
  
"Sorry but I can't leave without Harry, and repaying you for taking care of him."  
  
"Why do you care!" Vernon roared. "Your in my house, and I refuse to listen to any of your nonsense."  
  
"Harry who is this filthy, discusting, creature!" Petunia screamed.  
  
Harry nodded to Lupin and grinned.  
  
"This is..."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Remus Lupin, and I'm Harry's father."  
  
Aunt Petunia fainted at that moment.  
  
"Your his father!" Vernon cried.  
  
Lupin nodded. "And I just came to pay my respects to you, since you have been looking after him all this time."  
  
Vernon walked up to Remus and grabbed him by his clothes.  
  
"If your his father, why didn't you come and take him off of our hands before!" he cried.  
  
"Because of Voldermort," Harry said suddenly. "It was safer to just stay here."  
  
Vernon glared at Harry then released Lupin.  
  
"WELL." he said, looking down at Petunia who had just woken up and was looking at Remus horrified.  
  
"Remus Lupin!" she shouted. "I know you now. Your the one that inpregnated Lily when I was in the hospital!"  
  
Lupin looked towards Harry saddly. "Yes."  
  
"How dare you come near my family!"  
  
Vernon was looking at Petunia somewhat shocked by what she was defending.  
  
"My sister was crying over you like a little baby when she came home."  
  
"Petunia!" Vernon glared at her.  
  
"Sorry." she said going silent.  
  
"Get out!" Vernon cried at Harry and Lupin. "Both of you."  
  
"With pleasure!" Harry cried, walking back towards the door.  
  
"Nice meeting you." Lupin said, then turned towards Dudley. "The twins send there regards."  
  
Dudley turned green and ran towards the bathroom. Lupin laughed to himself, and he walked out of the house behind Harry.  
  
The door slammed and Harry turned towards Remus laughing.  
  
"Thank you." he said, after he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Don't thank me Harry. Thank yourself. It's amasing that you could have put up with them for that long. I just hope that you'll be able to put up with me." Lupin replied.  
  
Harry grinned. "I don't think that will be a problem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The End....Or is it?*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
George: It just stuck us the other day while on vacation. What if we wrote a real story now that Harry know's Remus is his father. It being Harry's last year at Hogwarts, Voldermort still on the rise. What if someone was setting Harry up for a fall. Ron might even tell Hermione that he really does like her....What do you think? Do any of you reveiwers like our little spoof and want to turn it into another story...(this time with a plot?) If so I'm expecting this story to get fifty reveiws....that's only eleven more! And if we get though's eleven more reveiws then another story will begin.  
  
Fred: For those of you who have reveiwed, and thought this story very unlikly. Like we said before. "it's a spoof, a just for fun story that popped into our minds." So don't get so worked up about Harry looking like Remus. 


	11. Information

George: Due to getting all the reviews we asked for.  
  
Fred: We have decided on writing the sequel.  
  
George: After a clear debate, we started to come up with some ideas for it.  
  
Fred: And we will be writing it soon.  
  
George: So wait for the story. " The Death Eater's recollection"  
  
Fred: Oh I don't like that title at all.  
  
George: Me neither really  
  
Fred: I'm sure we can come up with something better.  
  
George: *shrugs* Memory reassessment?  
  
Fred: ahhh.I like that one.  
  
George: It does give it a bit of an intelligent sound.  
  
Fred: All right. The sequel will be called 'Memory reassessment."  
  
George: Look for it in a few days.  
  
Fred: We promise. 


End file.
